Barry and Kara
by Kickstore
Summary: Based on the story Romeo and Juliet. When Barry and Kara fall in love, conflict arose between it.
1. Indroduction

Welcome to The Flash and Supergirl crossover fanfic based on Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry I don't know hoe to speck Shakespeare's language so I'll use regular English. The story will take place in Earth 1, Earth 38, and the universe hub.

The universe hub is a hub of portals that takes you to a universe for example Earth 1 and 38. All the universes in the hub is owned by Kickstore (aka me).

In the story everyone from Earth 1 and Earth 38 are enemies. Barry and Kara will fall in love but there will be a sad ending (obviously). Here's a list of characters in the story to tell what each character represents.

Barry Allen/ The Flash- Romeo

Kara Zor-El/ Kara Denvers/ Supergirl- Juliet

Oliver Queen/ The Arrow- Benvolio

Wally West-Mercutio

Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman- Lord Capulat

Eliza Denvers- Lady Capulat

Alex Denvers- Nurse

Kickstore- Prince Escalus

James Olsen- Sampson

Winn Schott- Gregory

Cisco Ramon- Abram

Iris West- Rosalina

Joe West- Lord and Lady Montague (he's a male)

Astra- Tybalt

Henry Allen- Friar Laurence

Maxwell Lord- Count Paris


	2. Earth 4

We start in Earth 4. James and Winn were walking around the mall.

James: Man, I hate Earth 1 people, they suck.

Winn: You and me both, pal. One day we are going to chop everyone heads off for those who are with Earth 1.

James: That may be illegal to the hub but I still want it to happen.

Winn: Look!

Winn points at Cisco who is in the Microsoft store that is far ahead.

Winn: That's Cisco. He lives in Earth 1!

James: You're right.

Winn: Let's teach him a lesson!

James: Wait!

Winn: What?

James: If we want to fight we can't start one. We will get in trouble.

Winn: So what do you propose?

James: We make him angry so he can start the fight.

Winn: Ohhhhhh...I still don't get it.

James face palmed.

James: Just follow me.

They both go inside the Microsoft store as they appear in front of Cisco.

James: Man he sucks!

Cisco: Did you tell me I suck?

James: I said that someone sucks.

Cisco: Was that someone me?

James: No.

Cisco: Are you playing with me.

James: Whatever do you mean?

Cisco: Do you want to fight?

James: Do you?

Cisco makes an angry face while he's breathing hard. Cisco punches James as James and Winn fight back in "self defense".

Oliver Queen saws the fighting in front of the store. He gets inside a telephone booth as he's making a call. Joe runs past the booth as he pulls out his gun aiming for James and Winn.

Everyone in the Microsoft store that is not fighting runs away trying to save their own lives. Olivier comes out the booth as The Arrow.

The Arrow runs to the store as he aims his bow.

The Arrow: Stop this fighting! What is this about?

James: He punched me.

Cisco: He insulted me!

Kickstore shows up at the store.

Kickstore: Enough!

Everyone stops while The Arrow puts down his bow.

Kickstore: You people have been fighting for a very long time. It's a good thing that The Arrow called or this could go a lot worse. I don't know what is your guys problem but whatever it is that is no excuse to scare people like that. If I ever see you guys or any of your kind fight again, the consequences could end up badly for all of you. Let's this be your last warning.

Kickstore uses his vortex manipulator and disappears. James and Winn walks away. The Arrrow disappears and reappears as Oliver.

Joe: How did you? Never mind, have you seen Barry?

Oliver: No. Is he missing?

Joe: He left for dinner yesterday and never came back so yes.

Oliver: I think I have an idea of where he is.

Joe: When you find him, could you talk to him? He's been in a rough patch ever since Iris rejected his love.

Oliver: Can do.

 **Meanwhile in Earth 38**

Clark Kent (aka Superman) lives in a mansion with his wife Eliza, his cousin Kara, and his stepdaughter Alex.

Maxwell appear in front of Clark's doorstep as Clark welcomes him in his own.

Maxwell: I want to marry your cousin and since you're a father figure to her I want to ask permission first.

Clark: Well that depends.

Maxwell: On what?

Clark: If Kara approves of this wedding. I only let you marry her if she wants to marry you. I'm throwing a party tomorrow night and of course Kara will be there. Anyone is welcome at the party as long as they don't live in Earth 1. If you go to the party and make her in love with you I'll arrange both of your wedding.

Maxwell: Then it settles. I'll your cousins heart.

 **Back at Earth 4**

Barry is at a casino. He is testing one of the slots machines as he got two lemons and a strawberry.

Barry: Dang it!

Oliver shows up.

Oliver: I heard you went missing.

Oliver knows every time Barry gets depressed he goes to an Earth 4 casino.

Barry: I'm not missing. I just need to avoid home for a while.

Oliver: Joe is worried about you.

Barry: You don't know what I'm going through! I loved Iris ever since I open my eyes on her. Then she brakes my heart all cause she does not love me back.

Oliver: Forget about Iris. You can't just mope all day in a casino.

Barry: Yes I can!

Oliver: You need some fun time to get over her.

Barry: I am having fun.

Barry's slot machine loses again.

Oliver: Losing your money is not fun.

Barry: Whatever.

A servant walks to Oliver and Barry.

Servant: Hey, did you guys know that Clark is throwing a party tomorrow night? Everyone is welcomed as long as you don't live in Earth 1.

The servant walks away.

Oliver looks at Barry.

Barry: No!

Oliver: Barry, a party is fun. If you won't go..

His mouth is close to Barry's ear.

Oliver(Arrow voice): Then I'll make you!

Barry shivered.

Barry: Ok, let's go.

Oliver: Great, I'll meet you at your house.


	3. The Party

**The next day at Earth 38**

Eliza was in Kara's room with Kara putting on makeup on her. While Alex is reading a book.

Kara: Mom, is the makeup really necessary?

Eliza: Of course, it's important to look pretty at the party, especially for Maxwell.

Alex: Maxwell? You mean the famous Maxwell? The intelligent man who owns a tech company and is wanted by girls.

Eliza: The one and only!

Alex: Wow Kara this is a big deal! I heard last year he rejected 28 girls to be his bride.

Eliza: And he wants to be with Kara cause she is more pretty.

Alex(turns to Kara): So have you made your decision about marrying him?

Eliza is done with the make up.

Kara: I haven't thought a lot about it.

Eliza: Why ever not? It's a big deal! That handsome man chosen you out of a 1000 women!

Kara: I mean sure he's handsome but I know nothing about him. I'm still making up my mind.

Alex: Looks like you soak up some wisdom from hanging out with your big sister.

Eliza: Well wisdom or not whatever decision you make would be great either way. Especially marrying Maxwell.

 **Later that night at Earth 1,**

Barry is sitting in his living room watching tv while Joe is in the kitchen.

Reporter on tv: Clark Kent is throwing a party while Maxwell tries to win his cousins heart. In other news-

Joe turns off the tv with the remote.

Joe: Stupid tv! I don't want to hear anymore from Earth 38.

Joe grabs his food out of the microwave.

Joe: Barry.

Barry: Yeah?

Joe: Look I know it's been bad about the Iris thing but there are other women out there and I'm sure they would be happy with you.

Barry: Thanks Joe.

Joe: If you need me I'll be upstairs.

Joe went upstairs as Wally comes down.

Wally: You ready for that party?

Barry: Sure.

They both go outside as Oliver appears.

Oliver: Let's go.

 **Later at Earth 38,**

Oliver: We're here!

The three are in front of Clark's house filled with a lot of people.

Barry: Man I've never trespassed in a party before. How will we even get in.

Oliver: Here.

He gives Barry and Wally fake ID cards.

Wally: I'm from Earth X?

Barry: Mine says Earth 7.

Wally: This is cool. Where did you get these?

Oliver: I had Felicity printing them out.

Barry: Good ol Felicity.

Oliver: Hey you promise not to talk about her after you guys kissed!

Wally: What?

Barry: It's a long story.

They go at the front door with a guard.

Guard: IDs please?

They show the guard their fake IDs as the guard carefully examines them.

Guard(turns to Wally): You from Earth X?

Wally: Yeah! It is tough place to live in but with my own skills it's a piece of cake.

Barry and Oliver roll their eyes as Wally brags.

Guard: Ok, go in.

The guard opens the door as he let them pass.

Wally: If you guys excuse me I'm going to talk to these ladies over there.

Wally walks to a group of girls.

Oliver: I better follow him just in case he gets slapped again.

Oliver follows Wally. Barry is all alone now. He gets nervous at parties.

He walks to the dance floor as he bumps into a woman.

Barry: I am so sorrrrrr-

He looks at the women who appears to be Kara

Kara: Barry?

Kara remembers Barry. Remember from "World's Finest"? What she does not know is that he lives in Earth 1.

Barry: Hi Kara, how are you?

Kara: I'm fine.

There was an awkward silence.

Barry finds Kara more attractive as Kara feels the same about Barry.

Kara: Want to dance?

Barry: Sure.

They both dance at the floor while Barry leads. Everyone else dancing in the floor is kissing except for Barry and Kara.

They both lean in and kiss. They both broke the kiss.

Kara: Wow!

Barry: I know.

Barry's real ID card dropped in the floor.

Barry: Want to get a drink?

Kara: Sure.

They both walk out of the dance floor.

Astra found the ID card. She reads that he is from Earth 1.

Astra: Clark Clark!

Clark: What is it Astra?

Astra: Someone from Earth 1 is at the party! Look at this ID I found on the floor!

Clark: I see.

Astra: I will find this Barry and destroy him for trespassing our house!

Clark: Hold on there Astra! I don't want any trouble at my party.

Astra: But-

Clark: Starting a fight could end in chaos. Promise me you won't cause trouble.

Astra: I promise. I won't kill him. Yet.

Barry and Kara are playing pool.

Alex: Kara, your mom wants to see you.

Alex pulls Kara's arm.

Barry: Wait who is her mom?

Alex: Eliza.

Barry's heart broke into two. Eliza? The woman who is married to Clark? Who lives in Earth 38?

Oliver grabs Barry's arm.

Oliver: We need to go, I'm not comfortable being in the same party with Wally.

Oliver pulls Barry away as Kara struggles.

Alex: He's from Earth 1.

Kara's heart brakes into two.

Kara: How do you know?

Alex: I work for the DEO I'm forced to memorized all citizens IDs, now let's go!

Alex leads Kara to Eliza, Clark, and Maxwell.

Eliza: Kara, we like you to meet this wonderful man named Maxwell.

Maxwell: Nice to finally meet you, Kara.


	4. The Wedding Plans

**After the party,**

Barry, Oliver, and Wally are just leaving Clark's house.

Barry: Wally, what's up with your face?

Wally's check has a red mark shaped liked a hand.

Wally: The girls are just playing to hard to get.

Oliver sighs.

Oliver: Let's go.

Wally and Oliver start walking.

Wally: Aren't you coming?

Barry: Actually you guys go without me, I want to go alone.

Barry walks away from his friends.

Oliver: You sure?

Barry: Yeah.

[Exits Barry]

Wally: Man, my sister must of really stabbed his heart.

Oliver: He must be depressed on many levels.

Wally: Barry is chasing the wrong love. The blind one! He won't make any progress if he keeps moping like this.

Oliver: We'll see him tomorrow, he must have no fun at the party.

Wally: Yeah, Barry's a downer.

Meanwhile Barry is sneaking in the house's back yard. A window opens.

Barry hides in the bushes. Kara is at the window.

Kara: Oh Barry, why do you have to live in Earth 1. I still love you I don't care where you live. If only you moved to Earth 38, but if you can't I'll moved to Earth 1. Oh if only you hear this. If only you are there.

Barry jumps out of the bushes. Kara screams.

Barry: Sorry I did not mean to startle you.

Kara: What are you doing here? My family will kill you if they caught you.

Barry: Kara, I don't think that's a problem.

Kara: WHY? Your life is so precious. Even though we might be in love you can't let it be your number one priority. Do you swear by the moon? Please don't Barry! I care for you. Swearing the moon is like swearing God! Oh why are you not worried about this?

Barry: Because if they caught me I'll use my super speed to escape.

Kara: Oh.

Barry: Kara I do love you too? It breaks my heart that you live in Earth 38 but no matter what I still love you. Not just by the looks but also how you made a smile in my face ever since I first saw you.

Kara: Barry, I feel the same way!

Kara starts driving tears. Then wipes them away.

Kara: Will you marry me?

Barry: Whoa that's all sudden!

Kara: Will you?

Barry: Yes!

Kara: How will we get married if our people don't like each other?

Barry: Don't worry Kara I have a plan. Stay there and I will came back.

Barry leaves.

Kara closes the window and heads for bed, thinking about how their wedding plans will come.

 **Later at Earth 1's cell prison,**

Barry goes to prison to talk with his father.

Barry takes a seat as he picks up the prison phone.

Henry arrives on the other side and does the same.

Henry: Hello Slugger!

Barry: Hi dad. Can I ask you to do something for me?

Henry: You've spent half of your life trying to prove my innocence so I say yes. Wait a minute, it's barely morning. have you been stalking Iris again.

Barry: No dad, it's something else. I'm in love with Kara the only problem is that she is from Earth 38.

Henry: The rival Earth. Yeah, I don't approve of this feud.

Barry: I've heard in your cell that you're the best atheist priest, right?

Henry: That's what they say.

Barry: I want you to marry me and Kara at the cell.

Henry: Whoa slow down Slugger! You've been chasing Iris for years now and you now look up another woman.

Barry: Well, you said that it's wrong for me to chase Iris but now I've find someone better.

Henry: That's the thing. Young men like you only love woman by looks and not by their heart. I'll marry you and Kara tomorrow night, only to break the fight between the Earths.

Barry: Thanks dad, now all I have to do is bring Kara here.


	5. Like Nothing Ever Happened

**Later that mourning,**

Wally and Oliver are walking around Central City.

Wally: Where is Barry? He has not been home ever since he left us.

Oliver: I'm not sure.

Wally: It's that curse Barry's in, the feeling of being rejected by Iris is too much for him to handle.

Oliver: Also, I've talked with Joe yesterday, apparently a letter is shipped to his house by Astra and it's for Barry.

Wally: What could Astra want with Barry?

Oliver: She challenges Barry to a fight.

Wally: I feel bad for Barry, now. First, his heart is broken and now he has to fight Astra?

Oliver: Is Astra really that bad?

Wally: She is know to be the worst kryptonian of her kind. I heard once she ate a human from Earth-1 with her bare teeth.

Oliver: Here comes Barry.

Barry: Hey guys.

Wally: Barry, are you alright?

Barry: I'm actually really great! I feel like I just touched a beautiful flower!

Oliver: A flower?

Wally: Barry, I thought you were depressed cause of Iris.

Barry: I was, but like Oliver says there's other fish in the sea.

Oliver: I've never said anything about fish.

[Enter Alex]

Alex: Are any of you, Barry?

Barry: I am Barry.

Wally: Wow, that lady is so uh...old, you suck haha. You're so gay or something.

Alex points a gun at Wally.

Alex: Say that to me again and you will be sorry for the rest of your life.

Wally: Ah..haha.

Oliver grabs Wally's arm.

Oliver: We will leave you two, alone.

Oliver grabs Wally away as they leave. Alex puts down her gun.

Alex: What's up with this guy? So homophobic. Anyway, Kara sent me. She told me about your "wedding".

Barry: Tell Kara to meet me this afternoon at Earth-1 in Henry Allen's cell where we will get married.

Alex: Ok, but on one condition.

Barry: Yes?

Alex: Kara is the best thing that happened in my life, and you better treat her well. If you hurt her feelings by getting her mistreated I swear you will be more sorry then that guy who called me "gay".

Barry: Ok, understood.

Alex: Great. I'll get going now.

[Exit Barry]


End file.
